


full speed, got my heart on my sleeve

by viscrael



Category: Naruto
Genre: (ish? it doesnt say but thats whats intended), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crushes, F/F, compulsory heterosexuality, i cant believe i wrote naruto fanfiction, ino finding out shes a huge lesbian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 14:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4670645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viscrael/pseuds/viscrael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ino wasn’t sure when it stopped being about Sasuke and started being about Sakura.</p>
            </blockquote>





	full speed, got my heart on my sleeve

**Author's Note:**

> im only on like season 2 of nart but i rlly want these girls to be gay and happy and ditch sas for each other so i ended up writing abt ino realizing shes super hecking gay here u go

Ino wasn’t sure when it stopped being about Sasuke and started being about Sakura.

The thing was that they’d been best friends growing up; Sakura, small and insecure, Ino, loud and approachable. When they were little, they were inseparable, always at each other’s side, but once they’d gotten into middle school and _boys_ happened, they went into being rivals. Ino hadn’t wanted too, but Sakura insisted that if they both liked the same guy, then they would have to be enemies, both trying to win Sasuke over.

And so they _were_ rivals, at least for a while. It wasn’t until halfway through high school that they became friends again at all, and even then they were still competing for Sasuke, or at least Sakura insisted they were.

Except for the fact that, maybe, Ino wasn’t sure that she even _cared_ that much about winning Sasuke over anymore? He was attractive, sure, and awesome at literally everything, and everyone in the school wanted to either date or be him, but she didn’t think she had a crush on him anymore. Sasuke was a lost case. She just didn’t like him like that, not like she used to. It was like trying to get somewhere with a celebrity crush; it just wasn’t going to happen.

Once she stopped caring about winning Sasuke over, Ino didn’t have much of anything to really fight with Sakura about, and even though she teased the other girl often, it wasn’t malicious. They’d been on the brink of pure friendship, without any past baggage and competition to weigh them down and make things tense, so without the added burden of fighting over someone else’s affection, there was nothing holding them back from being best friends again.

Ino was happy with this. Really, she was! She liked being around Sakura, and it was interesting, if not a bit weird, to see how she’d grown, to notice the confidence she’d gained over their adolescent years and the way she seemed to grow into who she was. But the issue was that Ino wasn’t just noticing that anymore; she was noticing _everything_.

The way she spoke, the words she pronounced just a little bit off and the clink of her tongue knocking on her teeth; the freckles on his lower back that were only visible when they changed together in the locker room and the fold of her hands over her lap when she sat down; the crease in her skirt and the fabric brushing against Ino when they stood just a little too closely together. Sakura bit the tip of her pen when she was thinking during class. She crossed her right foot over her left now instead of vice versa like she used to. She put a pig emoji next to Ino’s contact in her phone.

Ino was noticing _everything_.

Most of those things she could ignore, because it wasn’t that weird to notice that your best friend chewed her nails when she was anxious or that she didn’t wear any makeup besides lip gloss or that she bit her lip when she was worried or that she took at least ten minutes deciding what flowers to buy before she actually bought any, even if she already knew what she was getting. Those things were normal for friends to know about each other, especially ones that had been in the same class since kindergarten.

It _was_ , however, weird to notice…other things. Like that Sakura’s laugh was a little too quiet but was pretty enough to always turn heads. Or that her lips turned pink and swollen and _kissable_ when she bit them too much. Or that her hands were soft when they brushed against Ino’s. Or that she blushed when her friends complimented her, but particularly so when _Ino_ complimented her.

Or that, Ino maybe (definitely _)_ really, _really_ wanted to kiss her.

And once she’d come to this realization, it occurred to her that these things that she noticed wasn’t new; her staring at Sakura’s lips wasn’t new, her turning a little too red to be normal when they changed in front of each other wasn’t new, her wanting to be around Sakura all the time wasn’t new.

And—as attractive as Sasuke was, she couldn’t remember ever finding herself doing all these inane little things with him like she did with Sakura, and she couldn’t find it in herself to _wish_ she did.

(And it made sense, suddenly, the reason she had always found herself looking to Sakura when she was supposed to look at Sasuke, why she had always wanted Sakura’s approval instead of the approval of any of the boy’s she’d convinced herself she liked, why her heart had sped up with Sakura more than anyone else even when they were “competing” for Sasuke.)

(Holy shit.)

(Ino was _really fucking gay_ for Sakura.)


End file.
